Ghost Figure: The Green Ghost (Slimer)
The Green Ghost (aka Slimer) an action figure which is part of Kenners The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line's line on launch. Based off The Real Ghostbusters animated series Slimer, likely based off the The Real Ghostbusters Pilot as the Green Ghost was designed to look evil. The Green Ghost was the first (along with The Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man) made in the Kenner Real Ghostbusters Line. Later the ghosts H2 Ghost, Bug-Eye Ghost, and Bad-To-The-Bone Ghost were released and bundled with the previous two ghost toys. Toy Descriptions The Green Ghost with pizza, pork chop, and watermelon Promotional Description The hungriest of all ghosts, he now on the side of The Real Ghostbusters. No pizza or donut is safe when he's around! Back of Card Instruction Note that this does not appear on the first version of the American or the Canada run of the toy line. Also, the Instructions included the Promotional Description in it. You can move his arms and rotate his tail to desired positions. Variation Information *American Line: First pressing (The description text of the toy is white on the front, and the back card is a first wave design.) **Second pressing (The description text of the toy is white on the front, and the back card is a second wave design.) **Third pressing (The description text of the toy is yellow on the front, and the back card is a second wave design.) *Canada Line: Based design based on American first pressing. *Brazilian Line: Standard version *Argentina Line: Standard version **''Also See: Ghost Figure: El Pegajoso Con Saca Lengua (Slimer With Extending Tongue)'' *UK Line: Standard version. *French/Dutch Line: Standard version. *German Line: Standard version. *Italian Line: Standard version. Trivia *The American pressing of Green Ghost makes an error with the item number is printed to say 81020 while the back of the cards proof of purchase says 80120. The Canadian version of the card corrected the error as they use the same item numbers. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Issue #12, a sticker on the front door of Seattle City Hall features the pizza, pork chop, and watermelon that came with Kenner's Green Ghost toy. *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, the Green Ghost's food makes a non-canon cameo in the refrigerator. *On page one of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 1, the Green Ghost's watermelon accessory is the last beer tap on the right. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, in panel 5, Slimer 68-R has a watermelon visually based on the Kenner's Slimer toy accessory. Also See *Ghost Figure: El Pegajoso Con Saca Lengua (Slimer With Extending Tongue) *Ghost Plush Toy: The Green Ghost *Gooper Ghost Figure: Green Ghost *Ghost Figure: Green Ghost with Proton Pack Gallery Overall ClassicGhosttoys1.png|This is the two classic first line from the USA. ClassicGhostsPressing1GreenGhost01.png|Green Ghost front from the American first pressing ClassicGhostsPressing1GreenGhost02.png|Green Ghost back from the American first pressing ClassicGhostsPressing2GreenGhost01.png|Green Ghost front from the American second pressing ClassicGhostsPressing2GreenGhost02.png|Green Ghost back from the American second pressing ClassicGhostsPressing3GreenGhost01.png|Green Ghost front from the American third pressing ClassicGhostsPressing3GreenGhost02.png|Green Ghost back from the American third pressing CanadaClassicGhostsGreenGhost01.png|Green Ghost front from the Canada pressing CanadaClassicGhostsGreenGhost02.png|Green Ghost back from the Canada pressing FranceClassicGhostsGreenGhost01.png|Green Ghost front from Belgium/Netherlands/France pressing FranceClassicGhostsGreenGhost02.png|Green Ghost back from Belgium/Netherlands/France pressing GermanyClassicGhostsGreenGhost01.png|Green Ghost front from the Germany pressing ItalyClassicGhostsGreenGhostSc01.png|Green Ghost front from the Italy pressing ItalyClassicGhostsGreenGhostSc02.png|Green Ghost back from the Italy pressing IDW Comics GreenGhostIDW12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #12 KennerGreenGhostIDW2-1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 KennerGreenGhostIDW2-1-2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 KennerGreenGhostIDW2-1-3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 PaulFeigIDW101Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon reference in Ghostbusters 101 #5 SlimerRGBIDW11.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 Category:Kenner